Escale à l'ile des couleurs ! Nami en danger
by yuki1706
Summary: Notre équipage préféré vient de rentrer dans le nouveau monde ! Une première ile se présente à eux et c'est l'ile des couleurs ! Ils y font escale et chacun profite d'un peu de repos et vaque à ses occupations... Nami, elle, va faire un peu de shopping, se promener mais quand vient l'heure de rentrer et qu'il commence à faire nuit... Le danger est présent surtout pour une femme...
1. 1ère partie : Nami en danger !

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! ^^ Je vous présente aujourd'hui une nouvelle histoire, c'est en fait une mini-fic qui se divisera en 3 parties . J'ai écrit cette mini-fic aujourd'hui et elle est finie mais je ne vais pas poster tout en même temps voyons ;) . Donc je vous préviens ici au début tout va bien dans cette première partie mais vers la fin on touche à un thème très mature...

Tout le long de cette mini-fic, j'arborerais en fait des thèmes assez sombres voir tristes voir peut être choquants . Je vous rassure y'aura quand même des moments joyeux et de la romance aussi ^^ je tombe pas non plus dans le trop dark !

 **(** L'île des couleurs est une île inventée par moi . Le courant de l'histoire prends place après l'ellipse des 2 ans . Après l'arc des Hommes-poissons mais avant Punk Hazard **)**

One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Eiichiro Oda .

Sinon j'espère que cette première partie vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Escale à l'ile des Couleurs ! Nami en danger...**

 **Un matin comme les autres sur le Thousand Sunny**

Sanji est le premier levé, il doit préparer le petit déjeuner avant que le reste de l'équipage se lève . Ce matin, c'est croissant faits maison, pain complet grillé et jus de mandarine .

-J'espère que Nami-swan appréciera mon jus de mandarine ! S'exclame t'il, en dressant la table .

 **PDV Nami**

Je me réveille doucement et jette un regard sur ma montre, il est 9h12 . Je ne vois pas Robin, quelle lève tôt... Je me lève et me dirige vers mon armoire, cherchant quelque chose à me mettre . Je prends ma robe blanche à bustier ainsi qu'une paire de bas gris et mes escarpins blancs .

Une fois habillée, je sors et j'entends déjà crié, encore Luffy...

-Sanji j'ai faiiiim ! Crie il, en courant vers la cuisine .

Je soupire, il a de la chance que je sois encore fatiguée sinon je l'aurais déjà cogné ! Je le suis dans la cuisine . Tout le monde est déjà attablé, Zoro pique encore du nez, a coté de lui Robin boit un café tout en lisant, Usopp et Chopper se disputent avec Luffy à propos de la nourriture, Brook et Franky discutent tranquillement et Sanji fait griller du pain .

-Namiii-swan ! Tiens ton petit déjeuner ! Fis Sanji, ses yeux remplacés par des cœurs

-Merci Sanji-kun . Remerciais-je avec un petit sourire .

Je finis de déjeuner avec tout le monde et sort sur le pont . J'observe l'océan, perdue dans mes pensées quand j'aperçois un petit point à l'horizon . Je jette un coup d'œil sur mon log pose et il indique la direction ou se trouve le point . C'est donc une île, intéressant .

-Une île ! M'écriais-je pour attirer les autres .

Luffy déboule le premier à mes cotés, pas étonnant . Sanji et Robin arrivent ensuite .

-On manque de vivres, ce serait bien si on pouvait faire escale sur cette île . Déclare Sanji en allumant une cigarette .

-Je suis d'accord, de plus j'aimerais bien reprendre quelques livres . Rajoute Robin .

Chopper hoche la tête, il lui faut des herbes médicinales . Ussop et Franky, des matériaux . Je ne prends pas la peine de demander à Luffy ce qu'il lui faut, il veut juste découvrir l'île .

Je prends alors la barre et dirige le bateau vers la fameuse île . 25 min plus tard, nous accostons près de l'île et je m'occupe de faire les équipes .

-Robin et Chopper, pour les livres et herbes médicinales . Commençais-je . Sanji et Brook pour les vivres ensuite...

-Non pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Nami-san... pleurniche Sanji .

-Hem je continue avec Usopp et Franky pour les matériaux nécessaires au bateau etc... et enfin Zoro tu gardes le bateau et Luffy tu viens avec moi d'accord ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête sauf Luffy qui évidemment n'est pas d'accord .

-Pourquoi je peux pas me balader tout seul ? Je te promets que je ferai pas de bêtises Nami ! M'affirme Luffy avec un grand sourire .

-Non c'est non Luffy, je te connais . Répondis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine .

-Mais Nami s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Supplie Luffy avec des yeux de chiots .

 _Raaah quand il me fait ce regard la je ne peux pas résister... Sacré capitaine !_

-Bon je suppose que je peux te laisser seul pour une fois...

-Wouaaah merci Nami à tout à l'heure ! S'écrie Luffy, en quittant le bateau à toute vitesse .

Je laisse échapper un petit rire, il est intenable . Je me retourne vers les autres et leur indique l'heure de retour ici, c'est à dire 21h au maximum pour qu'on puisse manger ensemble le soir . Tous acquiescent et quittent le bateau par groupes . Je jette un dernier regard à Zoro, qui d'ailleurs me fixe bizarrement et je descends .

J'avance tranquillement dans la petite ville charmante, bien décidée à me reposer un peu et faire du shopping . Tout en faisant mon chemin, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Zoro... Quel était ce regard qu'il m'a lancé avant que je parte ? C'était comment dire... Bizarre . Bref je m'attarde pas plus la dessus et rentre dans une petite boutique colorée .

Je lance un bonjour enjoué et la vendeuse me gratifie d'un sourire chaleureux, la boutique n'est pas très grande mais j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur quelques vêtements assez originaux et pas très chers, pas besoin de demander de rabais pour une fois... Je me dirige vers la caisse avec mes articles et la dame commence la discussion .

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici je me trompe ? Me demande t'elle .

-Non effectivement, je suis seulement de passage . Répondis-je avec un sourire .

-Oh eh bien vous n'êtes sûrement pas au courant alors mais dès cet après midi c'est la fête des couleurs ! Elle n'a lieu qu'une fois par an ; Il y a des chars colorés, des troupes de danses qui défilent dans les rues, des concerts de musique traditionnelles etc... M'explique t'elle .

 _La fête des couleurs ? Ça m'a l'air d'être une fête plutôt pas mal ! Il faut que je trouve les autres pour s'y amuser ensemble ce serait génial !_

Je remercie la dame et quitte la boutique avec mes achats .

 _Bon je dois trouver les autres maintenant, c'est pas chose facile... pensais-je ._

Je marche dans les petites rues tout en étant aux aguets, pour repérer les autres mais aucun signe d'eux, ils se sont sûrement tous éparpillés et comme l'île est grande, c'est peine perdue . Bon tant pis je suppose que je vais profiter seule de ce coin la . Je continue ma promenade le temps de quelques heures tout en prenant quelques pauses .

-Quoi il est déjà 19h ?! M'exclamais-je en regardant ma montre .

 _J'ai marché si longtemps que ça ? Mais au moins j'ai fait d'assez bonnes trouvailles, des vêtements, un livre de navigation sur le nouveau monde et un peu de maquillage ._

Je suis assise sur un banc, en train d'étudier mes achats quand j'entends de la musique assez loin qui se rapproche au fur et à mesure . Mais oui, la fête des couleurs ! J'attends et en effet une troupe de danseurs tous habillés avec des vêtements colorés dansent au rythme des tam-tam et batteries ! Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger qu'un char arrive derrière eux, il représente un cheval fait entièrement de roses multicolores ! Je suis émerveillée ! C'est juste... Magique ! Je continue à admirer les quelques chars qui passent mais regardant l'heure, je décide qu'il est temps de rentrer au Sunny, je suis épuisée par ces heures de marche .

Je me repère à peu près sur le chemin du retour mais je tombe sur un quartier qui me paraît peu fréquentable, il n'y a personne dans les rues, silence total. Ici, ils ne semblent pas célébrer la fête des couleurs... J'accélère un peu le pas quand on me prends le poignet et me tire dans une ruelle !

J'écarquille les yeux, deux hommes se trouvent en face de moi . Je remarque que l'un d'eux à un couteau . Ils sont hostiles...

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?! Demandais-je en préparant mon Climat tact .

-Jolie prise, nii-san . On va bien s'amuser avec elle mais je crois qu'elle sait se battre... Commente l'un des hommes en ignorant complètement ma question .

-Bien sur que je sais me battre, prenez ça ! Gust sword ! Criais-je

La rafale de vent les balaye sans ménagement et ils s'écrasent au sol . Je m'apprête à partir mais l'un deux se relève et m'agrippe la gorge !

J'essaye de me dégager mais bon dieu quelle force ! Il me soulève et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer .

-La...lâchez moi... Suppliais-je en me débattant . _Il va me tuer à ce rythme la ! Bordel Nami reprends toi !_

Il rigole et me jette au sol violemment, j'entends un crac de mon dos qui ne me rassure pas trop...

 _Bon sang je dois m'etre fissuré une vertèbre... Il ne manquait plus que ca !_

Je me relève maladroitement et brandit mon climat tact mais celui que je pense être le plus jeune des frères me l'arrache .

-Non ! Soufflais-je, stupéfaite .

 _Ma seule arme, ils viennent de me l'enlever..._

Ils profitent de ma surprise pour me plaquer au sol et commencent à déchirer ma robe !

 _Non ! Ils vont me violer ! Non je...je ne supporterais pas ça !_

Je me débats violemment mais l'un des frères m'assène un coup de poing dans le visage .

-Aaah ! M'exclamais-je en crachant du sang .

-Tu vas arrêter de bouger ok ?! Toute façon j'ai la solution . Déclare le plus jeune .

Et le cauchemar commence... Ils me frappent . Coups de pieds dans les cotes, coup de poings dans le ventre... Cela dure longtemps . Je crie, je les supplie d'arrêter mais rien n'y fait . Ma vue se brouille et je ne peux plus bouger, la douleur est insoutenable... Enfin, ils s'arrêtent mais pour déboutonner leurs pantalons...

-N..Non... Arrêtez... Fis-je en gémissant .

 **/ATTENTION PASSAGE UN PEU IMPLICITE /**

Je suis tétanisée . La douleur me paralyse et je ne peux rien faire... Les larmes dévalent mes joues, je suis impuissante...

Un des deux se placent à mon entrée et me pénètre brutalement . Ultime douleur . C'est seulement ce que je ressens à ce moment la . Je hurle, hurle à la mort mais lui continue à pénétrer et repénétrer dans mon corps... L'autre en profite pour mettre son pénis dans ma bouche . Je sanglote maintenant, ils me dégoutent tellement...

Finalement l'autre arrete sa torture et sort de moi . Les deux me regardent une dernière fois avec un sourire et partent, me laissant seule dans cette rue . Je ferme les yeux lentement et tombe dans l'inconscience...

 **/FIN DU PASSAGE /**

 **1 heure plus tard**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, je ne vois quasiment rien . J'essaye de me lever mais je retombe au sol misérablement . la douleur dans mon bas ventre me déchire les entrailles et en plus je saigne...

 _Il faut que je rentre au Sunny... que je parte... si ils reviennent..._

Je retente de me lever en m'appuyant sur le mur, j'y arrive mais j'ai des jambes comme du coton et mes dents claquent, le temps s'était rafraîchi...

J'avance doucement en longeant le mur, je mettrais un peu de temps à rentrer mais j'y arriverais... je sais que j'y arriverais .

 **PDV Zoro**

Tout le monde est rentré enfin quasiment, il ne manque que Nami . Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fabrique... Il est presque 22h et il fait nuit . Je ferme les yeux, adossé contre un mur quand j'entends un peu de bruit . Je m'avance alors vers la barre, sabre à la main . J'aperçois une ombre, une personne qui marche bizarrement, comme une poupée désarticulée...

La personne se rapproche et apparaît dans la lumière, mon cœur rate un battement . C'est Nami, je me précipite vers elle .

Je suis devenu livide . Nami est dans un état déplorable . Sa robe est déchirée par endroits et toute sale, ses jambes et ses bras sont parcourus d'ecchymoses et d'hématomes . Son visage arbore un énorme bleu sur la joue droite . Ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés et du sang s'écoule sur ces cuisses... Elle est toute tremblante .

-Nami qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Demandais-je avec inquiétude .

-Zoro aide moi... M'implore t'elle en s'écroulant dans mes bras, inconsciente .

Elle n'a pas à me le dire deux fois, je la prends dans mes bras et fonce sur le bateau .

* * *

Longue première partie mais la deuxième risque d'être tout aussi longue ^^' En tout cas, faites moi part de vos impressions, de vos critiques, si avez aimé pas aimé etc... Merci à vous et bonne soirée ^^


	2. 2ème partie : Terribles séquelles

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Moi ça va ^^ Désolé je devais poster cette deuxième partie assez rapidement après la première mais j'ai eu quelques contre-temps... Bref maintenant je suis la et la deuxième partie de cette mini fic aussi ;) Voila je n'ai rien à ajouter donc je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Nami se réveille, terribles séquelles...**

 **PDV Zoro**

Je dépose Nami sur le sol et appelle Chopper, celui sort de la cuisine tout paniqué .

-Zoro ! Que ce passe t'il ? Questionne Chopper, en courant vers moi .

-C'est Nami... répondis-je en reportant mon attention sur elle

-Mon dieu, elle est sacrément blessée ! S'exclame Chopper avec horreur, il part chercher sa trousse de soins et me rejoint à nouveau

Sans plus tarder, il commence à désinfecter ses blessures . Nami est toujours inconsciente, elle ne semble rien sentir... Je regarde Chopper prodigué les premiers soins quand les autres débarquent .

Ils se rapprochent de nous et constatent l'état de Nami, Luffy est le premier à réagir .

-Qui est l'ordure qui à osé touché à Nami ?! S'énerve Luffy, en serrant les poings.

Le cuistot pervers ne dit rien mais rien qu'à voir son regard je sais qu'il est profondément en colère . Usopp et Robin semblent être en état de choc, Franky et Brook ne disent rien mais ils sont tout aussi affectés .

-Zoro ? M'appelle Chopper en posant sa patte sur ma main .

-Hm ? Fis-je .

-Tu veux bien emmener Nami à l'infirmerie ? La bas je pourrais faire un diagnostic plus poussé et la soigner correctement .

Je n'hésite pas et la prends dans mes bras doucement . Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie avec Chopper . Tout en marchant, je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler . Elle est si fragile à ce moment la, son visage est marqué mais elle reste toujours belle à mes yeux...

 _Toujours belle à mes yeux ? C'est que je deviendrais romantique aussi ! Nami n'est qu'une amie pour moi et rien de plus..._

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, je la mets sur l'unique lit et Chopper me demande de quitter la pièce pour pouvoir l'examiner . Je m'exécute et retourne sur le pont ou les autres semblent m'attendent de pied ferme

-Zoro ! Dis nous ce qui s'est passé ! S'écrie Luffy, en se ruant vers moi .

-Je ne sais pas . Je surveillais le bateau dehors tandis que vous étiez dans la cuisine puis j'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai regardé et j'ai vu une ombre . Je me suis rapproché et c'était Nami . Elle s'est écroulée, inconsciente et je l'ai ramené ici . Expliquais-je, très sérieux .

-Chopper nous en dira plus, on doit attendre . Conclue Robin, en s'asseyant avec un regard triste .

Tout le monde hoche la tête et vaque plus ou moins à ses occupations, attendant les explications de Chopper .

 **Du coté de Chopper**

Je commence à examiner Nami et a déterminé les causes de ses blessures . Je n'ai plus de doutes sur ce qui s'est passé .

-Nami... Tu as été violée... Chuchotais-je, les larmes aux yeux .

Je me reprends et commence à appliquer de l'onguent sur ses hématomes, des bandages sur ses bras et ses jambes et avec un peu mal, je lui mets un corset pour stabiliser son dos blessé .

Elle est toujours inconsciente et ses blessures, physiques comme psychologiques vont mettre du temps à se résorber... Je sors de l'infirmerie pour annoncer la triste nouvelles aux autres...

 **PDV Zoro**

Nous attendons depuis au moins une bonne heure et Chopper montre enfin le bout de son nez . On se rapproche de lui et il commence à parler .

-Eh bien voilà le bilan . Nami a de nombreux hématomes et ecchymoses sur tout le corps, deux vertèbres de fracturées, une entorse au poignet mais j'ai aussi retrouvé des marques de strangulation au niveau de sa gorge . Mais elle..elle à aussi été... Eh bien... Hésite Chopper en baissant le regard .

-Dis nous Chopper, tu peux nous le dire . Le rassure Robin en lui faisant un petit sourire .

-Elle a été violée . Annonce Chopper d'une voix faible .

Je suis sous le choc . Je m'en doutais un peu mais je ne voulais surtout pas que ce soit ça... Bordel elle n'aurait pas du se promener toute seule, pourquoi je n'ai pas été avec elle ? Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais été la !

Sanji écrase la cigarette entre ses mains et son expression est sombre, très sombre . Robin serre Chopper dans ses bras et les deux ont les larmes aux yeux, Usopp s'assoit choqué, je crois qu'il ne réalise pas très bien encore . Brook et Franky sont littéralement en pleurs .

Je tourne mon regard vers Luffy, je crois pas qu'il sache exactement ce qu'est le viol mais il sait que c'est mal, très mal . Il a le regard vide et ses poings se serrent, il est furieux .

De mon coté, je culpabilise vraiment... Nami a été violée et je sais que c'est la chose la plus horrible qu'il puisse arriver à une femme . Je compte bien faire payer les ordures qui lui ont fait ça et de la pire des manières .

-Je vais la voir . Déclarais-je, personne ne réponds .

J'arrive dans l'infirmerie, prends une chaise et m'assoit près d'elle . Je la détaille, ses bras sont couverts de bandages, son teint est toujours aussi pale et ses lèvres sont gercées . Je me demande quand elle va se réveiller mais je compte bien la veiller jusqu'au jour, après tout c'est de ma faute si elle se trouve dans ce lit...

-Tu comptes rester ici toute la nuit Marimo ? Demande Sanji, dans le coin de la porte .

-Bien sur, c'est de ma faute si elle la . Répondis-je en le fixant .

-Tu culpabilises hein mais tu n'as aucune raison . C'est de notre faute à tous Marimo . Déclare Sanji en regardant Nami .

On reste la dans un silence plutôt gênant mais le cuistot pervers décide de partir . Je ne relève pas le surnom qu'il me donne, je n'ai pas la tête à ca .

-Bon je suppose que tu vas veiller Nami-san toute la nuit . Soit je t'en n'empêche pas mais n'oublie pas, j'aime Nami-swaaan de tout mon cœur ! S'exclame le cuistot pervers en partant .

Je soupire, il ne changera jamais celui la . Je repose mon regard sur Nami mais mes paupières commencent à se faire lourdes .

 _Non... Faut pas que j'endorme... Nami, je dois la surveiller..._

Je lutte un bon bout de temps mais je finis par fermer les yeux et tomber dans le pays des songes .

 **PDV Nami ( le lendemain matin )**

J'ouvre les yeux et la lumière est forte, m'obligeant à plisser les yeux . J'essaye de me redresser mais une vive douleur dans le dos et le bas ventre me force à me recoucher . J'étudie mon environnement et je reconnais immédiatement l'endroit ou je me trouve .

-L'infirmerie... Murmurais-je .

Je sursaute quand j'entends quelqu'un ronfler, je tourne la tête et je constate avec surprise que Zoro est assis sur une chaise à mes cotés, en train de dormir .

 _Il aurait veillé sur moi toute la nuit ? Quelque part ce me fait chaud au coeur..._

Il semble se réveiller ! Nous nous fixons tout les deux pendant un moment avant qu'il réalise que je suis éveillée .

-Oh tu es réveillée Nami ! S'exclame t'il, avec un sourire rassuré .

-Oui et au fait Zoro ? C'est toi qui a veillé sur moi toute la nuit ? M'enquis-je, pour savoir si j'avais raison .

-Euh ouais c'est moi . Affirme t'il en se grattant la nuque .

-Merci dans ce cas . Dis-je, avec un grand sourire .

Il rougit vivement et détourne le regard, gêné . Je le trouve trop craquant comme ça !

 _Hem on parle quand même de Zoro ! Nami tu déconnes la..._

-Je vais prévenir les autres . Lance Zoro, en se levant et en s'étirant .

-D'accord . Dis-je simplement .

Il quitte la pièce et même si je viens seulement de me réveiller, je me sens déjà terriblement seule . Mes pensées dérivent et je commence à repenser à la terrible nuit que j'avais passée... Je secoue la tête, mieux vaut ne pas y penser .

 _Zoro n'est pas toujours pas revenu, je vais essayer d'aller prendre une douche..._

Je me redresse mais je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur tellement celle ci est vive . Je passe les jambes hors du lit et me lève . J'avance progressivement, la douleur me rappelant à l'ordre à chaque pas que je fais . Une fois sortie, je me dirige vers la salle d'eau au bout du couloir . Une fois dedans, j'enlève le peu de tissu qui me reste sur le corps et sans le vouloir, mon regard croise le reflet du miroir et la je reste bouche bée .

Mon corps est presque totalement recouvert de bleus et autres hématomes, j'ai de grosses marques rouges au niveau de la gorge mais le pire reste mon visage . Ma peau est pale, voir très pale . J'ai d'énormes cernes violettes sous les yeux et un gros hématome sur la joue .

 _Un monstre . Je suis hideuse... Je me dégoute ._

Je commence à trembler et les larmes me montent aux yeux . La vue de mon reflet me trouble vraiment...

 _Je me sens si faible, sale... J'ai honte, terriblement honte ._

Mes larmes se transforment rapidement en sanglots et je me laisse tomber par terre, mes bras enlaçant mes genoux .

 _Ma vie est foutue ._

* * *

J'espère que cette seconde partie vous a plu autant que la première même si elle est carrément moins longue ^^ J'espère bien respecter le caractère des personnages que se soit Zoro, Nami avec ce qui lui est arrivé ou même les autres et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe ^^' Sinon je vous dit à bientôt pour la prochaine partie !


	3. 3ème partie : Une chaleur réconfortante

Bonjour tout le monde ! Est ce que ça va bien ? Est ce que vous êtes chaud pour cette 3ème partie ? Ouaiiiis ! Hem hem pardon je m'emporte ^^ Donc je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus concernant cette mini fiction à part de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Une chaleur réconfortante...**

 **PDV Nami**

J'ai bien pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me relève et rentre dans la cabine de douche . J'allume l'eau et la chaleur de celle-ci pique mes blessures tout autant qu'elle me réchauffe . Je me savonne lentement jusqu'à que sans m'en rendre compte, je frotte le savon à toute vitesse sur ma peau, comme pour me débarrasser de cette saleté invisible qui me ronge... Mon corps devient entièrement rouge, un peu plus et j'avais la peau à vif .

Je me suis lavée et rincée au moins dix fois mais rien n'y fait je me sens toujours aussi... Impropre . Je décide quand même de sortir de la douche et me sèche doucement quand quelqu'un toque à la porte .

-Oui ? Fis-je, ma voix sonnant un peu rauque à cause de mes précédents sanglots .

-C'est Zoro, je te rapporte des vêtements propres . S'exclame Zoro, derrière la porte .

Je rougis un peu et m'entoure de la serviette avant d'ouvrir la porte . Il entre et pose les habits sur le lavabo, un simple débardeur noir et un short en jean .

-Nami . Ton corps, tu es toute rouge . Constate t'il en me dévisageant, les sourcils froncés .

-Oh...C'est que . En fait... Répondis-je en bégayant et en détournant le regard .

 _Je suis piégée . J'ai aucun mensonge qui me vient à l'esprit la, maintenant et qu'il pourrait croire... Mais je ne peux décidément rien lui dire ou il me prendrait pour une folle... Comment lui expliquer la douleur et la honte qui me dévorent..._

-Ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mal, Nami . Tu es déjà assez blessée comme ça d'accord ? Cesse de te torturer . Déclare t'il, toujours en train de me fixer .

-Habille toi et rejoins nous, on va bientôt manger . Poursuit il avant de quitter la pièce .

Je m'habille alors sans cesser de penser et repenser à ses paroles . Il a raison, je ne devrais pas me faire de mal mais je n'y peux rien... Je me sens mal, tellement mal dans ma peau . Je pourrais me laver cent fois ou milles fois, rien n'y ferai...

Une fois habillée, je sors sur le pont et le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel . Je ferme un peu les yeux et celui ci réchauffe mon visage .

-Ça fait tellement du bien... Murmurais-je, appréciant les rayons .

Je rouvre les yeux après ce doux moment et rejoint tout le monde dans la cuisine . J'ouvre à peine la porte qu'un petit renne au nez bleu et un capitaine élastique se ruent sur moi à toute vitesse !

-Namiii ! Crient ils en cœur, l'un m'entourant de ses bras et l'autre accroché à ma jambe .

-Haha que d'attention ! Dis-je, en plaisantant mais sans leur dire qu'ils me faisaient mal... Leur affection est trop touchante !

Les deux me lâchent enfin et je m'attable tranquillement avec les autres . Robin qui est assise à coté de moi, me sert dans ses bras et me dit qu'elle a eu très peur, qu'elle était inquiète . Je lui rends son étreinte, elle est devenue une grande sœur pour moi et avoir une autre présence féminine sur le bateau me rassure tellement...

-Nami-san . Je suis si content de te voir sur pied ! S'écrie Sanji, les yeux remplacés par des cœurs comme d'habitude .

-Aye Aye merci Sanji-kun . Répondis-je, un peu ennuyée mais sans m'empêcher de sourire, c'est Sanji après tout je suis habituée .

J'entame alors mon assiette, Sanji a préparé ma nourriture favorite . Je suis aux anges ! Nous finissons le repas dans la bonne humeur .

 _Je suis tellement contente d'être de nouveau avec eux, je ne pense aucunement a l'événement de la veille et ça me fait un bien fou..._

Je quitte la table et sans que j'ai le temps de bouger, Luffy m'entraîne dehors pour pécher avec lui, Usopp et Chopper .

Je m'accoude alors sur la barre et les regarde se batailler avec leurs prises ou encore essayer de ne pas tomber à l'eau . Je n'arrête pas de rire devant leurs bêtises !

 _Je suppose que c'est leurs façon de me remonter le moral et de me changer les idées . Ah qu'est ce que je ferais sans eux..._

L'après midi passe à une vitesse folle et la nuit commence déjà à tomber . Je laisse échapper un bâillement, je commence à fatiguer même si il n'est pas si tard .

-Les garçons, je suis fatiguée . Je vais me coucher bonne nuit ! Saluais-je en me dirigeant vers la cabine des filles .

-Bonne nuit Nami ! Répondent ils sans quitter du regard leurs cannes à pêches .

 _Eh ben ils en ont de l'énergie à revendre pour passer la journée à pécher ! Quel courage !_

Une fois dans notre chambre, je me change rapidement en pyjama et me couche . J'ai un peu de mal mais je finis par m'assoupir, la fatigue me gagnant finalement assez vite .

 **-Cauchemar de Nami-**

Nous venons d'accoster sur une île très charmante, je suis la première à descendre du bateau et je suis bien décidée à l'explorer de fond en combles ! Je flâne tranquillement dans les rues quand soudainement tout devient sombre, les gens crient et je distingue plus rien . Tout est noir et il n'y plus aucun bruit, silence total .

Je panique, appelant une quelconque personne qui sans doute, n'est plus la . Soudain, je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou, je sursaute surprise et me fige totalement .

Devant moi, deux hommes visiblement deux frères tenant chacun un couteau . L'un s'approche de moi et m'agrippe les cheveux tandis que l'autre commence à déchirer mes vêtements . Je me débats, je hurle . Personne ne vient, je suis seule, livrée à moi même .

 **-Fin du cauchemar-**

Je me réveille en sueur et toute tremblante . Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre, il est 3h du matin .

 _Ce cauchemar m'a terrifiée... Il faut qu'ils me suivent même dans mes rêves ! Je veux juste dormir en paix..._

Je me recouche essayant de retrouver le sommeil mais je n'y parviens pas... Dès que je ferme les yeux, les terribles images me reviennent sans cesse dans la tête . Je décide d'aller prendre un peu l'air frais dehors . Je sors doucement pour ne pas réveiller Robin qui dort paisiblement .

Je me rends à coté de mon mandarinier et m'assois par terre, m'adossant sur son tronc tout en faisant attention à mon dos blessé. J'observe les étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel, elles ont le don de m'apaiser . Je les admirais déjà petite avec Belmer et Nojiko... Ça me rends toute nostalgique .

-Tu ne dors pas ? Demande une voix que je reconnais bien .

-Zoro ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? M'exclamais-je, un peu surprise .

-Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir . Déclare il, en s'asseyant à coté de moi .

On reste la dans un silence plutôt confortable, observant les étoiles quand j'interromps ce silence, j'ai un grand besoin de parler .

-Les étoiles sont magnifiques n'est ce pas ? Lançais-je, avec un sourire .

-Oui elles le sont . Me réponds il tout en continuant à les regarder .

Une petite brise s'installe et je commence à avoir froid, mon pyjama est plutôt léger... Je tente de me réchauffer en me frottant les bras, tentative plutôt vaine

-Tu as froid ? S'enquit Zoro, en tournant son regard vers moi .

-Juste un peu mais ça ira . Le rassurais-je avec un clin d'œil .

-Idiote, prends ça ou tu vas choper un rhume . Rétorque il, en enlevant sa veste pour me la donner .

J'écarquille les yeux, médusée . Zoro qui me prête sa veste ? Il doit y avoir une erreur la... Mais je ne bronche pas et l'enfile rapidement .

 _Ouah elle est si chaude ! Cette chaleur me réconforte... Et puis cette odeur de rhum combinée à de l'acier, si enivrante..._

-Si tu me disais pourquoi tu dors pas à cette heure la sinon ? Questionne Zoro .

La mon sourire s'estompe et je baisse le regard, à nouveau affligée .

-Seulement une petite insomnie . Répondis-je, un peu irritée .

 _Pourquoi faut il qu'il relance ce sujet... Je veux seulement me détendre et lui il... Raah ! Marimo baka !_

 _-_ Je sais quand tu mens Nami . Dis moi la vérité . M'ordonne t'il en croisant ses bras .

Les larmes me montent aux yeux instantanément et je craque, je dois tout lui dire . Il est le seul à qui je peux me confier...

-C'est simplement que...J'en ai marre Zoro ! De toute cette douleur, de toute honte qui me tue à petit feu ! Et puis dès que je ferme les yeux, les images me reviennent . Leurs yeux perfides, les coups qui pleuvent sur moi et le sang... J'ai mal Zoro ! Racontais-je, tout en criant .

J'explose littéralement , il faut que ça sorte ! Que tout sorte !

-Nami... Chuchote il avec un regard compatissant .

-Ma vie est foutue Zoro... Mon dos me fait terriblement mal, ses bleus qui recouvrent presque entièrement mon corps...La j'ai fait un cauchemar mais ce n'est que le début...J'en ferai tout les soirs je ne dormirais plus ! Si tu savais comme j'ai peur... J'ai peur qu'ils reviennent tout le temps, qu'il s'en prennent encore à moi... Je suis tout le temps terrorisée mais je ne veux plus l'être... Je ne veux plus . Expliquais-je, ma voix baissant petit à petit avant que je n'éclate en sanglots .

Le silence se fait, Zoro ne dit mais je sens deux bras forts qui m'entourent dans un doux calin .

-Tu n'es pas seule Nami . Ce qui t'es arrivé est horrible, il n'y pas de mots pour qualifier tout ce que tu as subi mais c'est du passé maintenant . Tu dois avancer, voir ce que le futur te réserve... Vivre tout simplement . Déclare t'il, en posant affectueusement sa main sur ma tête .

Ses paroles font échos dans ma tête . Ce sont des paroles tellement simples mais vraies ! Et la j'ai le choc qui met fin à mes pleurs, à mes inquiétudes, à tout .

 _C'est ça ! Je dois vivre ! Vivre pour mes amis, vivre pour mon rêve... Vivre tout simplement !_

 _-_ Zoro... Merci infiniment . Réellement merci . Dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule avec un grand sourire

-Je serai toujours la pour toi Nami quoi qu'il arrive . Me dévoile t'il en posant un bisou sur mon crane .

Je rougis vivement et le regarde, stupéfaite . Celui ci me regarde avec amusement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un doux baiser . Je ne réagis pas sur le coup . C'est inattendu, très inattendu . Comment suis-je censée réagir ?!

 _Euh Roronoa Zoro vient de m'embrasser ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Ça veut dire qu'il aime ? Aaaah... C'est beaucoup trop d'informations !_

Je ne bouge toujours pas, il se moque d'ailleurs de moi avant de détourner le regard . Je continue à le fixer pendant un petit moment avant de me détendre et de lâcher un petit rire .

 _Sacré Zoro...C'est qu'il me ferais craquer cet épéiste maintenant..._

 _« Parfois les nuits les plus sombres sont suivies des jours les plus lumineux »_

* * *

Cette citation sonne la fin de cette mini fiction ! J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée et que la fin ne vous déçoit pas ? :) En tout cas ça me ferait très plaisir si vous me donniez votre avis dessus qu'il soit positif ou négatif . Histoire que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ En tout cas merci à vous d'avoir lu et on se revoit bientôt ;)

PS : La citation à la fin est une citation ( un peu modifiée je l'avoue :D ) que je tire d'un livre de citations et proverbes que j'ai acheté il y a quelques temps déjà . Je trouvais qu'elle correspondait bien à cette fiction et surtout à l'esprit de Nami après l'épreuve qu'elle à vécu, enfin ce vers quoi elle devrait se tourner .


	4. Réponse Review Taylor

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à encore vous remercié pour avoir lue cette petite fiction ^^ Sinon je vous retrouve bientôt pour d'autres écrits qui je l'espère vous plairont tout autant ^^**

 **/ Réponse à la review de Taylor /**

 **Merci beaucoup ! J'ai toujours voulu privilégier la fluidité dans mes écrits, je suis donc contente que tu l'apprécie ! ^^ En ce qui concerne l'histoire c'est vrai que c'est un thème plutôt glauque et sensible mais je voulais justement écrire sur un thème comme ca car cela change des mes écrits habituels qui sont plutôt joyeux . J'ai essayé aussi d'apporter du réalisme enfin de me mettre dans la peau de Nami pour bien retranscrire la douleur et les émotions quelle a pu ressentir .**

 **Il est vrai que nous vivons malheureusement dans un monde ou des horreurs sont commises chaque jour . Comme pour l'esclavagisme que tu as cité, qui est sensé etre aboli depuis un bout de temps mais qui persiste encore dans certains endroits du globe...**

 **En tout cas merci encore pour ta review qui m'as fait très plaisir et bonne continuation à toi aussi :)**

* * *

 **Bye bye ! ;)**


End file.
